Camp Brandon:This means War
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Camp Brandon,owned by Alice,and Alyssa Brandon's parents.It used to be a all girls camp until,thier dad convinces thier mom to let guys in.With they're friends Rosalie,and Bella by thier side, boys are no prob.Right.Will sparks fly? Bring on the prank war
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper? Jasper! Come on! Wake up, we're almost there!" Emmett was yelling at us as he was trying to shake me awake.

We've been on a bus for five hours to get to Camp Brandon. It used to be a summer camp only for girls but the director's husband convinced her to start letting guys come too. We so owe him.

Edward, Emmett, Sean and I have been planning our three week summer vacation for months and this summer is going to be awesome.

"There it is," Emmett said from the seat opposite of Sean and I. We were just pulling into a long driveway surrounded by forest. There was a sign that said: Camp Brandon. We were finally here.

The entire bus was chatting excitedly now. The forest around the drive was thinning and we could see the huge banquet hall where we would be eating and having all those other camp wide activities. Then we started seeing the cabins; they were small and simple and they kind of reminded me of Lincoln log houses.

"Oh my God, look at the lake!" Emmett said excitedly. Why he's as giddy as a school girl, I will never know, but the lake is beautiful.

When the bus finally came to a stop we hurried off the bus and collected our bags. "Where do we go now?" Emmett asked no one in particular as I looked at the rest of the confused people who stepped off of our bus.

"Banquet hall I guess," I said leading the way into the huge building.

Inside there was a huge stage, one of those huge cafeteria counters with food, and about 40 other teenagers filling up tables and talking excitedly. We scooted into one of the few empty tables that were left.

"Welcome to Camp Brandon!" a loud voice interrupted. I looked over to the stage where I'm assuming that's Jason Brandon "I'm Jason Brandon, the director and owner of this camp. I'm pleased to say that this year 28 boys are joining us for these next three weeks. I'm sure this will be an excellent year. You can find your cabins whenever you'd like. If you don't have your cabin assignment yet please find me or my wife Nicole and we will be happy to help with anything you need. Make sure your all on time for dinner tonight and enjoy the rest of your summer!" he said smiling brightly, he seems really nice.

Everyone clapped and cheered before grabbing their bags and pushing and shoving to get outside. It took us about five minutes to get our and then another five to actually find our cabin. I didn't mind though, we were right by the lake!

We walked into our cabin and I was surprised at how nice it was. There were two bunk beds, two dressers, two nightstands, and a separate door that lead to the bathroom and shower.

"This place rocks," I said to myself.

"Yeah it does. Who wants to sleep where? I call top bunk" Sean asked .

"Top," I said quickly.

"Bottom," Emmett said

"I'm stuck with the bottom anyway," Edward complained . I ended up on top of Edwards bunk and Sean on top of Emmett's bunk. I think everyone was pretty happy with it.

"What do we want to do now?" I asked climbing down from my bunk.

"Beach?" Edward suggested. We all agreed and quickly changed and headed to the lake. There was a sandy beach two piers extending from the sand to and about 20 ft. into the lake. On one speed boats were tied and the other was for swimmers and diving. There were also two floating yellow platforms that you could swim out to. This was going to be fun.

We were walking to the sand when, we stopped and heard some one clear their throat.

I turned to see a gorgeous short girl, with spiky hair, sitting with 3 other girls

"Do you mind?" she asked icily.

I looked down at her and smirked, "Sorry, am I in your way?"

"Yeah, you are. So move," she said glaring at me.

"Only if you tell me your name," I said

"Imma," she told me immediately. That's a really weird name, but I guess you could say the same thing about Jasper.

"Imma what?" I asked curiously. She was different from most girls, I could already tell that and I can't help but be interested.

"You're a ass waffle," she said smirking up at me. I think my jaw literally dropped, but I can't be sure. I was watching her turn to her laughing friends and say "She only calls people that when she's pissed, it could be at the person she said it to or not."

I walked to the end of the pier and dove off into the cool water. I let myself shoot straight out the opposite direction of the pier. When I surfaced I realized I wasn't too far away from the yellow platforms. I swam over and climbed on. I just decided lay down and close my eyes and soon I drifted off to sleep…

"Jazz! You look, hahahahahaha ! Wake up!" I heard the guys laughing I itched my cheek, when I realized there was pink on my hand.

"WTF." I yelled

I touched my lips to see my hand was covered in lip stick.

I dove off the platform and swam back.

When I got out the gorgeous pixie said " I don't go to sleep angry, I stay awake and plan my revenge."

"Ps, were not interested"

And so the war has begun……


	2. It gives the cabin spunk Operation DID

**Jpov**

"**We only have two hours then all the girls will be back from their shopping trip, we got to do this now" I said. It's about noon right now and we decided the perfect way to get back at the girls for what they did yesterday. **

**We quickly found the only cabin with a star on it, I wonder why they have that, and checked that no one was around to see what we were about to do.**

**Then we got to work.**

**insert Mission Impossible Theme song here**

I quickly took out a paperclip and started working on the door. I didn't understand why our cabins had locks to begin with but now I get it-it's to prevent the most genius pranks from happening.

"Got it," I said after I heard a low click. I took the paperclip out and opened the door. I looked around. Their room looks exactly the same as ours but there was pink everywhere. We took all of their Ice skates and threw them on the roof. Then we hung their clothes on trees and hung their four pairs of their panties on the American flag that hung over their door.

I quickly went back in the cabin and locked the door so they would figure out that it wouldn't stop us so don't even bother. "Ready to go?" I asked once I closed the door.

"No, we have to take pictures," Emmett said .

"Fine, but let's make it fast," I said heading over to stand in front of the cabin. We actually took a ton of pictures. Some with all of us, in groups, alone, we took them of everything. This is awesome.

They all nodded and we went back to our cabin and broke down laughing. I can't wait to see there faces…

Apov

I loved shopping, so did my sister Alyssa. Were twins. Every summer we go to Camp Brandon, our parents own it. We come here every summer with our best friends Rosalie, and Bella. I walked to our cabin and screamed.

"I'm going to murder him, or at least get him kicked out." Alyssa said looking at scene before her

"FATHER." we yelled

Jpov

"Why, are they calling their father. He can't do anything." Emmett said

"Holy shit, yes he can." Sean muttered

We looked to see Jason going up to the girls.

"Where's mom." they asked

"She's helping the other girls. Why?"

"Look at the flag and what do you see."

Jason looked up and chuckled.

"WTF dad, I know who did this." the girl with short black hair said

"It was Sean Whitlock, short and has blonde hair, cabin 14 along with Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen, and Sean's brother Jasper Whitlock." she continued

"Shit, how'd she know all that." Emmett muttered

"They know that because their parents own this camp." the blonde from earlier said

"Why aren't you pissed like them." I asked

"Oh I am, but remember Alice's saying, we never go to sleep angry we stay up and plan our revenge."

"I think it's quite funny girls." Jason said

"WHAT." they yelled

"You haven't been pranked in such a long time. You have competition." Jason said

"Ok then dad, but be prepared." Alice said

"Ok Alice, I'll be prepared." Jason said then he walked off

"I know your in the bushes." Alice stated

"Shit, run." I yelled

We bolted to our cabin.

* * *

Apov

"So, did you girls get your underwear back off the flag pole?" mom asked when we sat down at the table.

"Naw, I actually like it. It gives the cabin spunk, style, and personality" Alyssa said

"But were totally pranking them back." I said

"And I have the perfect plan." Alyssa said giving one of those creepy chesire cat smiles.

* * *

I was laying on the beach, when Jasper came up to me.

"So your parent own this place." he said

"Yah." I said

"That's really cool. So I guess you know everything that happens around here, right?"

I laughed a little. "Alyssa and I know most stuff, but my parents don't like to tell us too much so it's 'fair.'"

"But that's still pretty awesome. Your parents must be great," he said.

"The best. Alyssa's also pretty awesome. Do you have any-" I was freaking cut off

"-Hey Jazzy!" a shrill voice screamed from behind us. I turned around to see a red head and a brunette girl running toward us. I rolled my eyes and turned around, looking at the other side of the lake.

I heard Jasper mutter, "shit," before planting a fake smile on his face and say, "Hey Maria, Victoria."

"I'm Maria," she said-clearly directing that to me.

"Cool," I said still looking at the lake.

"This is Victoria," she said sounding a wee bit grumpy.

"Cool," I said again.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked completely annoyed now.

"Cool," I'm going to murder these slut waffles, they need to back off my Jas-_ Stop it Alice. He's not your anything. He pranks me and I prank him. This conversation isn't over Alice. _Fuck, I'm having a freaking mind conversation with myself.

"Whatever," she said angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper shaking with silent laughter.

"So Jasper," another voice chimed in, I'm assuming that's Victoria. "What have you been doing? Haven't seen you since graduation." Oh, they went to school together.

Jpov:

_Hiding from you two, just like your parents._ I wanted to say. I mean seriously! Just when I was really getting the chance to talk to Alice, _they_ show up! "Just hanging around," I said vaguely.

"So have we," Maria said smiling at me. "You know, you could have hung out with me," she said, trying to sound seductive.

I was about to tell her I had to go when Alice sighed loudly and flopped onto her back on the pier. I just looked at her confused.

"Excuse me, but we're _trying_ to have a conversation," Victoria said irritably.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and tell him you want to get in his pants ?" Alice said coolly. My jaw dropped along with Maria's and Victoria's.

I thought I heard Alice mutter" Unless I beat you to it, damn you mind."

I'm imagining things.

"I can't believe you would talk to people like her Jasper. We're leaving," Maria said once she recovered from the shock. They slutty stalkers made their way off the pier.

"They don't realize who I am." Alice said

"I realize you're a beautiful person." I said

I saw her cheeks turn red.

"But if those slut waffles come near Alyssa-." she laughed a bit.

She called them Slut _waffles_, she's pissed bout something.

"Let's just say they'd be gone in the next 5 minutes, no call to their parents, nothing. They would be gone, and never would be able to come back." she finished.

" My brother happens to like your sister." I said

"I know." she said

"Just the way he looks at her, but I need to talk to him. Or he's gonna get anyone girl who come near him hurt, physically." Alice laughed

"Let's just say Alyssa tries to hold back her anger while she's here, but if the Slut waffles go near anyone she likes or is close too she'll blow up." Alice said

"It was nice talking to you Jasper, but Alyssa wants practice for the pre Talent Show." Alice said

I looked at her confused.

"Every year there's a Talent Show, and before it we have something called A pre show. It's like a Talent Show, but it helps get over any nerves." She explained

"Oh, ok." I said

" Just to help you, it's necessary for you to attend all shows." Alice said

"K, thanks."

"No prob." she said

Apov

"Ok, are you ready." I asked

"Yah, the fence is set up around the platform." Bella said

" I have the lock and key." Alyssa said

"I have the paint ball guns." Rosalie said

"Ok lets go." I said

When we arrived at the platform Alyssa said

"Here's to 4 years of gymnastics ,cheerleading, and figure skating."

Then Alyssa climbed the fence that Bella set up around the platform.

"Remember as soon as I climb out you lock the fence shut." Alyssa said

"OK." then we headed into hiding.

Jpov

The guys and I were sitting on the pier when we heard someone screaming for help.

I looked to see Alyssa on the platform surrounded by fence.

"We have to help her." Sean said

"Why" Emmett asked

"Because if we don't Jason will kick us out for his daughter dying from starvation out at sea." I said

We dove in and swam to her. There was a door, but I guess you could only open it from the outside.

We all went in.

"NOW." Alyssa yelled

Then Rosalie jumped out from the water and locked the door.

"You do know you just locked Alyssa in here." Sean said

" I didn't ." Rose said diving back into the water.

"See ya boys." Alyssa said

Then we realized she was climbing the fence.

Then she closed the top of the fence and locked it.

"Were in a fence cube." Emmett stated

"Nooooo." I said sarcastically

Then Bella, Alice, Rose, and Alyssa hopped onto the platform avoiding the fence.

Then I realized they had paint ball guns.

"Aww shit" I muttered as I was pelted with blue, yellow, orange, and red paint.

By time the girls dove back into the water we were human rainbows.

"Look I'm so pretty." Emmett laughed

Then Alice resurface.

" Thanks for hanging our underwear on the flag. It gives that cabin spunk. Also remember Alyssa and I are pretty much the Queens of this place. Were Brandon's." Then she said

"Ps, this war has just begun."


End file.
